All About Us
by MyPetLion
Summary: Adrian starts to wonder about who she really is.
1. Who am I?

**Blah… I've been forever since I've written a story for this site. Sorry if some parts don't make sense :( I wrote this when I was really tired and I really wanted to get this story over with before I forget my ideas and stuff :P **

**P.S. Should this story be a one shot? What do YOU guys think? If you guys want me to keep going then... let me know! Haha. And I will make sure that the chapters won't be as short as this one ^.^ Thanks for reading :)**

Life is so confusing for me right now but I can't figure out why. I've been confused ever since I got knocked up by Ben. When our baby was stillborn, not only was I _still _confused, I also got really depressed. It seems like it took ages to get over my depression. I hate to say this but Ben was one of the reasons why I was so depressed. I can honestly say that I'm glad we're not together anymore.

Right now, I'm attending summer school with Grace, which isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I thought it would be terrible, since I would be in a room with people I don't like or know, but Grace going with me changed my mind. She makes me so happy and she is such a great friend.

When I was _really _depressed, she was there for me. She cheered me up and got me out of my depression. It's crazy at how fast things changed between us. I remember when we didn't like each other and when we would get in fights over very stupid reasons. Like that time when we got in a fight over Ricky. How foolish was that? I feel bad for calling her mean names like bible thumper. I wish I could go back in time and refrain myself from calling her that.

I love that we are living together for the summer. It's great living with someone who understands me and makes me happy. Best of all, my confusion goes away when I'm with her. But it makes me think. I used to assume it was because I'm with my best friend but I'm starting to assume it's because of something else. I mean, I noticed I'm not so into guys anymore. In fact, I rarely think of them. For example, Omar called me the other night and asked me if I wanted to go for a "drive". I told him I wasn't feeling well and to call me another time. Truth is, I was feeling well that night. I just didn't want to leave Grace alone by herself and go have meaningless sex with Omar. Normally, I never turn down "opportunities" like this.

Actually, this is really making me think. If my interest in guys is going away, does this mean I'm… lesbian? Do I like Grace as more than a friend? I've never had feelings like this for a girl. When I'm by myself, I start feeling confused and sad. And I can't seem to stop thinking about Grace. I... what's going on with me?

Who am I...?


	2. Questions

**A week later**

**Grace's POV**

I'm sitting on the couch in Adrian's condo and I just can't help but to think how amazing my life has been lately. Especially, since I don't have to worry about boys. I swear they were such a pain in the ass. It seemed like they only wanted one thing; sex. Sure, I like having sex. It found it to be enjoyable but somehow, I always felt so guilty afterwards. Maybe because I went against my own beliefs? I can't exactly figure out why.

I have a feeling this summer will be memorable. I'm living with my best friend, Adrian, whom I have a lot of fun with. We spend every night talking, doing each other's nails, watching movies, and just pigging out on ice cream. Sometimes, we'll even pull all-nighters by just talking about random stuff. Adrian is such a nice person. Most people think she's mean but deep down; she's a sensitive person who has been through a lot. I don't blame her for being mean towards others. I'm sure if I went through what she went through, I would be mean to others.

Lately, I noticed Adrian acting weird. She doesn't talk about Omar that often or doesn't go out with him anymore. The other night, I overheard her having a conversation with him on the phone. I guess he wanted to go out with her but she said no. She said she wasn't feeling too good. I found that weird because she was feeling well that night. Something is going on with Adrian but I just can't put my finger on it. Perhaps she's tired of being used? I'm worried though. Maybe I should ask what's wrong with Adrian. I'd ask her right now but I have no idea where she went. I haven't seen her all day. Could she be out with someone else? I don't know. Maybe I should call her and ask where she went?

Right after I thought about calling her, I heard a car door slam outside. Could that be her? Before I could look outside, she walked in.  
"Hey, Adrian!" I greeted "Where'd you go?"  
She shrugged "I just went out for a drive. I need to get stuff out of my head. You know?"  
I did know and that feeling sucks. Like, you have so much on your mind and the best thing you can do is go out for drive because saying at home makes things worse.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean…" I murmured "Are you feeling better now?"  
She walked by me and sat on the couch I was sitting on. She looked a little annoyed but it is probably because of how hot the condo is right now. Sometimes, I hate the heat. It makes the condo get so hot and we can't do anything about it. We practically walk around the condo in our bra and underwear!  
"Eh..." She paused and took off her shirt "I'm feeling a little better."  
I watched her neatly fold her shirt and set it on her lap. I didn't know what to say next. Should I ask her why she went out for a drive or should I change the subject? Part of me wants to ask her why. I don't like seeing my best friend look confused.

**Adrian's POV  
**I wasn't feeling better. Of course I lied to get my way out of explaining why. Maybe that wasn't a very good idea. I mean, I've been meaning to talk to her about my sexuality but I don't want to scare her. What if she takes it the wrong way and decides to move back with her mom? I don't want that to happen! Do you have any idea how humiliated I would be?  
"Adrian…" She softly said "What's wrong?"  
_Oh no…_  
"Nothing," I lied. She shot me a '_I know you're lying' _look. "I just have a lot of things on my mind, okay?"  
"Like…?" She asked "I'm sure I can help if you would just tell me what's wrong."  
By what, overreacting and leaving? I didn't know what to say and I stayed quiet.  
"You can tell me_ anything_…" She added.  
"Grace, I don't know if I should even tell you!"  
"Oh…" I heard her softly say and noticed her look away. Shit. I hurt her feelings.  
"Fuck… I'm sorry," I apologized "I didn't mean to say it like that. I'm just… I'm just_ scared_. I really am. I don't know how to handle this."  
That drive made me realize that I am not straight. Honestly, I think I am a lesbian. How do I break the news to Grace, though?  
"Handle what?" She asked, looking back at me "Be honest, Adrian."  
I swallowed hard and began panicking.


	3. Silence

**Sorry for taking forever to update. I've been busy with school and music, it's just… ugh. Anyway I made a Twitter account to keep you guys up to date. Maybe I shouldn't have made a Twitter because I don't have a lot of fans and stuff like that, but whatever. Follow me on Twitter. I follow back. SightForSL Thanks :D And thanks for reviewing, slotatlover! Sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this when I was very tired so... yeah. Forgive me? Ha.**

"... Nevermind," I finally answered after staying quiet for a minute "It's nothing, really."  
I was hoping Grace would buy this but she didn't. She had an '_I know you're lying to me' _look on her face. I don't want to tell her what I _really_ think.  
"Adrian, come on..." She whispered, looking into my eyes. I felt like stomach drop. She has really beautiful eyes and when I look into them, I get extremely nervous.  
"Really, Grace, don't worry about it." I lied and looked away.  
"Are you sure?" Grace asked and added "If it's really bothering you and I know it is, we can talk about it. Remember? We can talk about _anything_!" She's so right but... I feel like talking about my sexuality would freak her out.  
"Yeah, I'm positive." I lied, once again. I need to stop this. Grace shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh. We stayed quiet for a few, awkward seconds. What should I say? Should I apologize for not telling her the truth? I'm starting to feel guilty and nervous. I think I'll just change the subject.

"So what have you done all day?" I asked with a smile.  
She looked down at her legs and shrugged her shoulders. Great, she's upset. Grace always does this to me when I don't tell her the truth. I hate when she does this.  
"Come on," I said as I playfully punched her arm "You did something!"  
She pressed her arm against her chest and stayed quiet. She acted as if I punched her arm with full force or anything like that!  
"Grace… talk to me. Please."  
She let out a sigh and continued to look at her legs. After a few seconds, she finally responded.  
"Adrian, just tell me the truth." She quietly said "I'm not asking for a lot here. If it's something that you think will offend me then… just tel-" Right before she finished talking, the table began vibrating. Before I could question why the table was vibrating, I realized my phone was on the time. My phone is usually on vibrate.  
"I'm sorry." I apologized to Grace before grabbing my phone to see who was calling. I was hoping it would be my mom or dad calling me, but instead it's Omar. I shook my head and set the phone back down on the table.  
"No, Adrian. Answer it…" Grace said, still looking at her legs.  
"No," I refused "He can ju-"  
"Just answer it!" Grace angrily said and handed me the phone. I shot her a look before answering the call. Again, Omar wanted to see if we could "hang out". I'm getting real fed up with this. I can't go through a day with getting his texts or calls, asking me to go "hang out" with him. I wish I had never done anything with him. I wish I never met him!

"What'd he want?" Grace asked as I set my phone back on the coffee table.  
"Just wanted to see if we could hang out…" I rolled my eyes as I said that "But I said no."  
"Why did you say no? I thought you liked Omar. What exactly is going on? Are you… are you pregnant!" She gasped and looked at me. I looked back at her and could see terror in her eyes.  
"No! Of course not!"  
"Then?"  
I opened my mouth to speak but someone began knocking on the door. I wonder who that could be…

Before answering the door, I put my clothes back on. I didn't want to answer the door wearing nothing but a bra and shorts! Talk about embarrassing. When I opened the door to see who was there, I felt my stomach drop. It was Omar…


End file.
